


Love and Obey

by bellacatbee



Series: Pets series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, M/M, Obedience, Objectification, Pets, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angles are the perfect pets - hypoallergenic, gentle and very obedient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Obey

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely inspired by a kinkmeme stoatsandwich on lj.

Dean was just going to get one angel. He already lives with Sam and he doesn’t need to go around taking care of another little life but Sam’s a grown man now and it was his idea to get an angel in the first place. They’re perfect pets. Hypoallergenic, gentle and very obedient. They have beautiful downy soft wings and while they look like people, they’re not people. They make pretty cooing noises in the back of their throats and act like a cross between cats and birds. They can fly but they never fly away. They groom fastidiously and they can be taught to do simple tricks. Sam wanted one from the moment they appeared, expensive designer pets and Dean thought they were a rip-off. Still, they’d never had a pet growing up so Dean didn’t mind spoiling Sammy this once. 

They’d just had different ideas about what they wanted from their angel. 

Sam wanted a playful, intelligent angel he could teach tricks to. Dean wanted something that was quiet and wouldn’t take up too much room. He’d come home with Castiel and Sam had bought Gabriel. 

“They shouldn’t fight,” the breeder had told them. “They’re brothers.” 

Naturally then when they’d got them home Gabriel had chased Castiel half-way round the house, wings flapping excitedly, knocking over everything that wasn’t bolted to the floor. Castiel had finally hidden behind Dean’s legs, wings trembling in what Dean took to be fear until Dean picked him up. “Sam, control your angel,” he snapped at his brother. He had been going to make Castiel a bed out of some old sweaters and a big cardboard box he’d bought back from work but in the end he let the angel curl up at the foot of his bed. Castiel made contented purring sounds and Dean didn’t have the heart to make him sleep outside. 

**  
There are special parks just for angels. They’re allowed to fly around in those and it allows them time to play with their own kind. Sam says they respond better to being in a flock but Dean doubts it given how Gabriel spends half his time actively trying to murder Castiel. It’s because he’s unneutered, Sam says, and once the angels are old enough then like all responsible pet owners they’ll have them fixed. Gabriel seems to understand what this word means because he hisses at that, wings thrown wide and then hides in the laundry basket. Castiel only looks up at Dean with wide blue eyes and then lays his head adoringly on Dean’s knee. “Not my Cas," Dean says, stroking his fingers through Castiel’s dark curls. “He’s docile enough already.” 

At the park Gabriel disappears from sight in an instant and Sam follows him, shouting for Gabriel to come down from there, to stop bothering those nice people, that if he continues to misbehave he will have to go on his lead and he doesn’t like that! Dean thinks it’s pointless to try and reason with the angels. It’s not as if they understand what’s being said to them anyway. He has to nudge Cas away from him to make the angel play with the others. He always wants to cling to Dean.

“Maybe he was the runt and he wants some attention,” Sam suggests later as he clips Gabriel into his harness and the little angel fusses. “No, bad,” he reprimands Gabriel. “You have to go on the lead because you didn’t listen.” 

“Maybe,” Dean agrees. He doesn’t need a lead and harness for Castiel. Castiel never leaves his side. Other owners want to know how he managed to train him so well but Dean can’t take all the credit. Castiel is just naturally obedient. 

**  
It’s a sad fact of life that sometimes angels grow too big. Gabriel is as miniature as he was advertised to be but Castiel grows at an alarming rate. He’s still smaller than Dean but not as small as Dean wanted him to be. Castiel seems to understand this and he butts his head against Dean’s hand, looking up at him with sad, unhappy eyes. “I’m not going to give you up,” Dean promises him. He bought Castiel, Castiel is one of the family now and Dean isn’t going to give him up just because the Angel grows a little. He does however draw the line at Castiel sitting in his lap anymore, at least where Sam can see. 

**

The subject of neutering comes up again when they’re at the park. Gabriel has learned now to come back when Sam calls. Sam has learned that if he rewards Gabriel with a lollipop Gabriel always comes back. Dean has noticed that Gabriel seems to only respond to training with food and that he’s putting on a bit of weight but he doesn’t mention that to Sam. Now they can sprawl out on a bench together and watch their angels play without fear that Gabriel will dart into traffic at any moment. 

For once it turns out that Gabriel was not the one they had to be watching. 

Castiel comes running across the pack, his wings fluttering as if he can’t decide if it would be faster to fly or run and behind him another angel is chasing him. Another male angel. Dean’s seen fights for dominance between angels all the time. According to Sam that’s what Gabriel does with Castiel when they pounce on each other and hiss and also according to Sam Gabriel is the dominant one so Dean isn’t all that worried about Castiel currently. He’ll probably just let the other angel sniff him or whatever it is angels do and then they’ll all be happy. Castiel seems naturally submissive so Dean doesn’t expect a fight to break out. The other angel catches hold of Castiel and they roll on the ground together until Castiel is lying on his back with his stomach exposed. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t let them do that,” Sam says worriedly.

“Why not? I don’t think Cas is going to get bitten,” Dean says. It’s good to see Castiel making a friend. 

“Dean,” Sam says delicately. “That other angel is trying to mate with Castiel.” 

Dean is up like a flash, stalking towards the pair on the ground and he claps his hands together to scare off the strange angel. It glares at him but flaps off and Dean gets down on his knees next to Castiel whose wings he can see now are quaking. “Did he hurt you, baby?” he asks worriedly, stroking over Castiel’s cheek and Castiel nudges into his hand. Dean looks up to see the strange angel settling down next to a young woman who seems intent on ignoring him and reading her book. 

“Lady! You should get that thing fixed. If he’d hurt Castiel I’d be cutting his dick off myself!” 

Sam suggests then that it might be time for them to go home. 

**

Gabriel is really much smarter than Dean would have given him credit for. He’s able to memorizes simple words like a parrot and repeat them back. Currently he knows “Sammy”, “Candy” and “Jerk!” which he loves to repeat at the top of his voice in crowded spaces much to Sam’s evident embarrassment. “You’d think he knew just what he was doing, wouldn’t you?” Sam says and even though he’d annoyed Dean can tell he’s proud of his pet too. 

Despite Dean’s attempts to teach him Castiel is resolutely mute unless you count his array of coos, warbles and purrs. Dean can normally tell what it is Castiel wants by the noises he makes. Castiel has relatively few wants – he likes clean water every day, he wants Dean to help groom him and Dean doesn’t mind that, he loves running his fingers through Castiel’s downy soft feathers, (Gabriel is useless at grooming, Sam has had to buy a special grooming kit), and he wants to sleep in Dean’s bed at night. Dean figures he should have weaned Castiel off that need now but the angel is a reassuring presence nuzzled against him in his bed. Dean’s pretty sure that even though Gabriel has a fancy pet bed he sleeps next to Sam all night so he doesn’t feel too bad when Castiel shimmies his way into his arms again. 

One night Castiel is quiet. He stretches his wings out and looks lovingly up at Dean while Dean is busy getting undressed.  
“What you thinking about, Cas?” Dean asks although he doesn’t expect any answer.  
“Mate!” Castiel chirps back at him happily.  
Dean stops dead in his tracks, turning to look at Castiel.  
“What did you say?” he asks.  
Castiel frowns, tipping his head to the side and then tries again. “Dean! Mate!” he responds gleefully and Dean nods.  
“That’s what I thought you said.”  
He can’t exactly run and tell Sammy what Castiel’s learned to say because then Sam will ask where in the world Castiel picked up that word and Dean doesn’t have any idea. He never said anything like that to Castiel. Castiel looks up at him, blinking his big blue eyes prettily and spreads his legs. Dean averts his gaze.

“No, Cas,” he says sternly. This is a line he’s not crossing. Castiel is his pet. A pet who might look slightly human, who might crawl all over Dean and rub against him in ways that make Dean think bad things, a pet who loves him but still a pet. 

“Mate!” Castiel demands and when Dean glances back at him he can see Castiel’s cock is hard. He’s never paid much attention to it before. He wonders now if angels have mating cycles or something. He should have read the books Sam got on caring for angels but Castiel never did anything difficult before.

“We are taking you to the vets, Castiel,” Dean says sternly. Castiel’s face crumples and he flings himself onto his front, wings folding over his head to hide himself from Dean’s eyes and Dean feels like a monster. 

“Cas,” He murmurs, sitting down on the bed and beginning to rub Castiel’s back, the spot just between his wings that Castiel likes so much. “I didn’t mean it, Cas. You’re my pet, I can’t do that sort of thing with you.” 

“Dean,” Castiel says, spreading his wings so he can look back at Dean. All it takes is one look into those beautiful blue eyes and Dean is lost. Angles are pretty much perfect pets. They’re made to be loved, to be adored and like Castiel they want to be owned. If Dean lets himself think clearly about it then he knows he’s wanted Castiel pretty much from the time Castiel stopped being some cute ball of fluffy wings and soft growls and grew into the beautiful, almost human man who shares his bed. 

“Okay, Cas, okay. You win,” he agrees, leaning forward to press a kiss between Castiel’s shoulder blades and the angel wiggles happily under him. Dean reaches for his bed side draw, pulling it open and fishing out the lubricant he’s got in there with a couple of copies of Busty Asian Beauties. He won’t need those now he thinks as he uncaps the lubricant and pours a generous amount into his hand. 

Castiel is tight but already wet and Dean wonders if any of Sam’s books on angels mentioned that. He’s not slick enough just on his own though so Dean takes time feeding him his fingers, getting Castiel open for him and Castiel underneath him makes soft, sweet sounds of enjoyment and pushes back on the fingers inside him. Dean makes him take four fingers, more than Castiel really needs, before he’s convinced that he’ll be able to fit his cock inside his angel. Castiel gets wetter and wetter with each touch and if they do this again then maybe Dean won’t need to worry about lubricant but this is Castiel’s first time and Dean wants to be gentle with him. He draws his fingers out, getting a moan from Castiel in response and coats his cock thickly. 

Castiel’s wings flutter in the air, that same way they fluttered for that other angel in the park and Dean wonders if this is some ‘Come hither’ sign angels have for each other. He doesn’t need to worry about reading the signals Castiel is trying to send with his wings though because the rest of the angel’s body tells him everything he needs to know. Castiel is bucking his hips back into the empty air and Dean can see between his legs that Castiel’s cock is leaking. 

He kneels behind Castiel, taking his cock in hand and presses the head of it between Castiel’s cheeks, against his pink and stretched hole, and feeds it in to the tight heat of his angel. Castiel sighs in contentment, wings shaking as he opens up to Dean. He’s so tight around Dean but welcoming, wet for him and Dean wastes no time pounding into him. Castiel seems to relish every thrust, every demanding push of Dean’s hips and his hole twitches around him, hungry for more. He murmurs a litany of the only two words he knows in English – Dean’s name and mate – over and over again like a prayer. 

“Yes, your mate,” Dean promises. “And you’re mine, Castiel. All mine.” 

Those words seem to be all Castiel needs to tip over the edge and he comes, gripping Dean so tightly that Dean’s dragged over the edge with him. Castiel’s greedy hole milks him for all he’s worth and Dean collapses, exhausted on top of Castiel. In a few moments he’s pushed away, Castiel unable to have him crushing his wings like that and then the angel rolls over and into his arms, peppering Dean’s cheeks with kisses.

“We keep this a secret from Sammy,” Dean says and Castiel blinks up at him again with those wide eyes. 

**  
Dean can’t help wondering just where Castiel learned the word mate. It isn’t something he uses in every day conversation and all of Gabriel’s learned words are things he’s heard repeated enough times for them to sink in. Then one morning at breakfast that little secret is finally revealed. 

Gabriel is pouring himself a bowl of sugary cereal while Sam carefully butters toast and tries to suggest to him that toast would be a better breakfast for him. During their argument Gabriel becomes distressed and knocks over the milk bottle with his hand. He looks at the milk spilling over the table, horrified and then dives for Sammy’s arms. Sam holds him, petting his hair. 

“It’s alright. It’s only milk. We can clean it up,” he promises.

Gabriel looks up at all, blinking back what Dean thinks are just crocodile tears and then smiles. “Mate,” he purrs, rubbing his cheek against Sam’s.

Sam at least has the decency to look embarrassed. Dean can’t even manage that when Castiel crawls into his lap and does the same thing.


End file.
